John Bunyan Acken (1856-1944)
|Image = |Sex = Male |Birth = Griggstown, New Jersey |Baptism = |Death = Griggstown, New Jersey |Burial = Ten Mile Run Cemetery Rocky Hill, New Jersey |Father = |Mother = |Spouse = Alice M. Kenny (1856-1941) |Marriage = 1891 (age 35) |Siblings = |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |Notes = }} John Bunyan Acken (1856-1944) was a physician who graduated from New York University School of Medicine. He practiced medicine at Blackwell's Island Hospital, the Northwestern Dispensary and Bellevue Hospital. The New York Times credits him as an early inventor of a surgical staple. (b. August 13, 1856; Griggstown, Franklin Township, Somerset County, New Jersey, USA - d. May 17, 1944; Griggstown, Franklin Township, Somerset County, New Jersey, USA) Parents *Albert Howell Acken (1831-1901). He died in New York City in 1901. *Mary J. Brown (1842-?) Birth He was born on August 13, 1856 in Griggstown, New Jersey. Siblings *Albert Howell Acken II (1854-1915) was born in Griggstown, Franklin Township, Somerset County, New Jersey, USA on 28 Apr 1854. Albert Howell married Margaret Ellen Potts and had 2 children. He passed away on Christmas Eve, December 24, 1915. *William F. Acken who married Nancy C. Scribner. *Charles S. Acken (1963-?) on 26 May 1863 at Griggstown, Franklin Township, Somerset, New Jersey. *Babyboy Acken (1865-?) who was born on 22 May 1865 at Franklin Township, Somerset, New Jersey. *Thomas Moore Acken (1867-?) who was born on 27 October 1867 at 10 Mile Run, Somerset, New Jersey. He was a physician. *Mary A. Acken (1870-?) who was born on 27 November 1870 at Ten Mile Run, Somerset, New Jersey. Marriage He married Alice M. Kenny (1856-1941) of New York in 1891. Education He attended Phillips Exeter Academy then New York University School of Medicine. 1890 arrest The New York Times wrote on January 29, 1890: "Dr. John B. Acken of 23 East Twentieth street, was arrested on Sunday afternoon for presenting a fraudulent claim to the Government for ..." 1903 lawsuit In 1903 he tried to overcharge the estate of a wealthy deceased patient by $24,850. That would be $595,000 in 2010 dollars. The American Medical Association in 1903 wrote: "In the suit for $25,250 brought by Dr. John B. Acken against the estate of the late William R. Clarkson, the jury returned a verdict for $400." The defendants presented an unsigned contract in Acken's handwriting where he agreed to charge $5 a day. Norseville His Griggstown farm became part of Norseville, New Jersey. Death He died on May 17, 1944 of Griggstown, Franklin Township, Somerset County, New Jersey, USA. Obituary The New York Times wrote on May 18, 1944: "Griggstown, May 17. Dr. John B. Acken, a retired physician, who had practiced in New York for more than forty years, died here yesterday in his home after a long illness. His age was 91 sic. ...On his farm he gave down-and-outers a chance to rehabilitate themselves through work." Biography John Bunyan Acken, Physician and Surgeon. He was born August 13, 1856, in Griggstown, N.J. He was educated at Philips Exeter Academy; and in 1884 received the degree of M.D. from the Medical University of the City of New York. For one year he was resident physician to Blackwell's Island Workhouse and Alms House Hospital; and in 1885 served in the New York Dispensary. For more than twenty-eight years he has been resident physician of DeMilt Dispensary and Northwestern Dispensary, and is now surgeon. He is the inventor of the Metal Quick Stitch, in place of silk, catgut, etc. Timeline *1856 Birth in Griggstown, Franklin Township, Somerset County, New Jersey, USA on August 13, 1856. *1860 United States Census (not found) *1870 United States Census living in Montgomery Township, New Jersey and working on a farm. *1880 United States Census living in Exeter, New Hampshire and attending Phillips Exeter Academy and working as a porter while school is out for the summer. *1884 Medical degree from New York University School of Medicine at age 28. *1890 Arrest for overcharging a patient. *1891 Marriage to Alice M. Kenny (1856-1941) of New York. *1900 United States Census living in Manhattan *1903 Lawsuit over an attempt to overcharge a patient by $24,850. That would be $595,000 in 2010 dollars. *1910 United States Census living in Franklin Township, Somerset County, New Jersey. *1920 United States Census (not found) *1923 Retirement. *1930 United States Census (not found) *1940 United States Census (not found) *1944 Death in Griggstown, Franklin Township, Somerset County, New Jersey on May 17, 1944. *1944 Burial at Ten Mile Run Cemetery, Rocky Hill, New Jersey. External links *John B. Acken (1856-1944) at Findagrave Images File:1870UnitedStatesFederalCensus 287599832.jpg|1870 US census living in Montgomery Township, New Jersey and working on a farm. File:1880UnitedStatesFederalCensus 281558881.jpg|1880 US census living in Exeter, New Hampshire. He is 25 years old and working as a porter. He is most likely attending Phillips Exeter Academy. File:Acken-JohnB 1890.png|1890 arrest for overcharging. File:1900UnitedStatesFederalCensus 297736990.jpg|1900 US census living in Manhattan. File:Acken-JohnB 1903.png|1903 attempt to overcharge a patient by $24,850. That would be $595,000 in 2010 dollars. File:1910UnitedStatesFederalCensus 307794440.jpg|1910 US census living in Franklin Township, Somerset County, New Jersey. File:Acken-JohnBunyan 1916 bio.png|1914 biography File:Acken-JohnB 1944 obit.png|1944 obituary in the New York Times on May 18, 1944. File:Acken-Alice tombstone.jpg|Tombstone. References Category: Burials at Ten Mile Run Cemetery, Rocky Hill, New Jersey